The Road To A Mended Heart
by raja144
Summary: Jacob Black/OC- Amanda Clearwater goes to live with her Aunt a year after Harry's death. Can she help depressed Jacob? And how does she find out about werewolves or does she, and what's this Sam's been going on about Jacob Imprinting? who and what is that
1. Moving to LaPush

"_Turn off the 101 to La Push Road, it's marked on your left_" my father David Clearwater said sighing into my ear on the cell phone. He wasn't very supportive on my decision to leave Castle Rock. When my father was seventeen he left La Push in a rage. He's never told me why but he left his mother, father and younger brother Harry, all of the former at La Push and never turned back. Whenever the topic was brought up he would always change the subject or give me one of those '_It's not up for discussion looks_'.

About a year ago my Uncle Harry died leaving my Aunt Sue alone to raise Leah and Seth. All the time's my mother talked to her on the phone she always said the kids were out, thus giving the impression she had no control over them what-so-ever, especially when they were out at times like 2 a.m on a school night when she would call crying.

Now eighteen I can make my own decisions, though it wasn't fully supported by my parents it was eventually supported. I have decided to move in and help Aunt Sue with Seth and Leah, well more so Seth because he's still young enough for me to discipline if I want. Leah is about two years my elder she 20 now I think she's moved in with her boyfriend Paul who also lives on the Reserve.

"I still don't like this Amanda, you could get hurt"

At this I snort, what trouble am I going to get into on a Reserve?

"Dad I'll be fine, tell Mom I love her, I'm pulling in now and you're cutting out, Bye!" Without giving him time to answer I snap the cell phone shut; turning it off. I sigh contently as I drive down the dirt road; houses lined one side, while pathways lead to others.

In the center by the main lodge a circle of houses went around the main area. The elder's houses, generations of kids lived in the same house year after year. When my grandfather died his house went to my Uncle Harry since my father wasn't around, it always goes to the oldest male. I knew some names from the story's my father told me about the people on the Reserve. There were the Black's, Uley's and then a few other I don't really remember. Along with the Black's and Uley's the Clearwater's where the third oldest family. Thus meaning my Aunt's house was in the 'center circle' and like always she was out in the garden.

"Amanda dear!" she calls as I pull up in my beat up truck. Quickly she whips the dirt off her knee's and puts down the flower's she had been formally planting. When I open the cab door she pulls me out with strength that I didn't expect from her hugging me tightly.

"I'm so glad you here dear, the house feel's so empty with just Seth and I now, I mean Leah isn't far away but still" she breath's out squeezing the life out of me.

"Awh Auntie Sue, I've missed you too" I reply patting her back semi awkwardly. Usually I would only see her three times a year and that was on holiday for dinner. On those nights's I kept to myself head down and I stuck close to my mother who was doing the same things as I was. "Well let's get you unpacked then shall we?" she question's helping me with my bags.

The two of us finally managed to drag my bags and other things into the house and into Leah's room when Seth showed up grinning like a kid on Christmas.

"Planned that perfectly didn't I?" he asks watching us struggle with the desk I had brought for when I felt like planning. Before I even thought about disciplining him his mother set to work ordering him to place the desk in my room and to not complain about it. Maybe she didn't need help…

As for the planning, I was designing my own restaurant. My father owned a chain of diners and said if I could come up with a good design that he approved of he would put it together and I could manage it. Much better then collage, don't you think? After putting my things away in the small dresser that had formally belonged to Leah I decided to help Aunt Sue with dinner.

"Do you really think that my small frame can even store that much food?" I ask eyeing the plateful my aunt had put in front of me. The plate was heaping with red meat and potatoes, I think there was some corn too but that was also hidden in the depths of potatoes and gravy. "Oh I sorry dear, I'm used to giving Leah that much" I stare at her my size 2 cousin ate this much food, that had to be impossible all that starch and red meat, when I next see her she better be the size of a small whale!

At around midnight I heard Seth walking around, being the nosy person I am I rushed out of bed and into the hallway just as he opened the door. "And where do you think you're going young man?" I ask trying to look frightening but tapping my foot in a motherly fashion. "Out" was his simple reply not looking at all intimidated. He was sixteen for crying out loud he should not be leaving at midnight. 'Out where?" I ask. I was going to get an answer, and I was going to get it now. "Just out okay, yesh Mand I thought you were cool" he says grabbing the door handle.

"I'm cool, but before cool I'm nosy and I want to know where my sixteen year old cousin is sneaking off to?"

"I'm not sneaking anywhere, there was no sneaking. I have to get to Sam's"

"Sam? who is Sam your girlfriend?" I ask waggling my eyebrows.

"Sam's a boy" he say's duly.

"Okay, your boyfriend?" never knew that, don't worry you're secret's safe" I say smiling at his reaction. His face turn's to horror and then he scowl's at me.

"You know what, why don't you just come with me, you can be my excuse for being late" _Ahh well better then sleeping_. I shrug and grab a sweater and shoe's before following him out of the house and down a trail to a smaller house.

"You ate all the buns you pig!"

"No I didn't it was Paul!"

"Don't eat all the chicken, shouldn't you be watching you're figure or something"

"Shouldn't you be staking that girl?"

"Leah that was a low blow and you know it"

"Serve's him right calling me fat"

"I didn't call you fat!"

"Um… hello?" Seth calls as we watch Leah take a dive at a boy around my age.

Before I could even blink all movement stopped and all eyes were on me.

"Who's this Seth, you're girlfriend?" Paul asks taking a large bite of a chicken leg.

"That's my cousin smartass" Leah says smacking him upside the head. I smile slightly at the exchange, then frown as he spits out the large chink he was chewing or on the verge of chewing.

"Well Seth don't be rude I know you were raised better introduce her" says a motherly voice to my left. Turning I see a rather young and very pregnant woman washing dishes.

"Right, Amanda" he coughs "This is, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared, Jacob, Sam and you already know Leah" I hear a cough from over by the dishes. "Oh and that's Emily" he finishes in a hurry. Something tells me I should fear that women. "Well this is unexpected" Sam says eyeing Seth. Something tells me I'm intruding…

I jump up before an awkward 'Can I talk to you guy's outside' line could even be muttered. "It was nice to meet you all but I was just making sure Seth here wasn't sneaking out to see a girl or something." I start but get interrupted by the group laughing and Seth turning red. "Yeah, Ill just go, see you" I finish turning for the door. _Well that was officially awkward, I'm glad they have midnight pow-wow's here, creepy_.

I walk down the pathway and back to the house humming quietly to myself it really was a nice night. By the time I crawled into bed I still had yet to unwind, I was still keyed up. I walk over to the widow in sit in the window seat looking up at the moon. I see a fire going in the pit in the center a few people around it, boy these people were night owl's.

Deciding it's for the better I push open the window to let in a breeze and then slid into bed. Just as I drift off I hear a wolf howl in the distance. A long mournful howl, like it had lost its mate or child.

In my dreams that night was a red-brown wolf that seemed to be looking for something in the forest. Every once in awhile he would stop and sniff the air, sometimes he would follow the scent and other times he would growl angrily before heading in the opposite direction. One thing was for sure, he was sad and heartbroken. I longed to reach out to help him somehow point him in the right direction; guide him on a road to recovery. Not till the wolf rested did I, finally I fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Good Morning Starshine

Recap: 

_In my dreams that night was a red-brown wolf that seemed to be looking for something in the forest. Every once in awhile he would stop and sniff the air, sometimes he would follow the scent and other times he would growl angrily before heading in the opposite direction. One thing was for sure, he was sad and heartbroken. I longed to reach out to help him somehow point him in the right direction; guide him on a road to recovery. Not till the wolf rested did I, finally I fell into a peaceful sleep_.

I woke when Seth slammed the door at six a.m I wished desperately that I had the energy to give him a piece of my mind but I'd just retaliate later when I went out. _Muhaha_. I tiptoed into the bathroom as not to wake my aunt, though I'm sure she was already awake since Seth has no manners. After I dress I see that today is pretty fair. When I decided to move here my father kept telling me all it does is rain and if it's not raining it's cloudy. 

Technically that's a plus for me because I don't really like the sun all that much I'm a bit of a hermit in all fairness. Seeing that it's partially sunny I grab a towel and head down to the beach with an apple in hand, I'm not much of a breakfast person.

When I get down to the beach I lay down the towel and put on my sun glasses before lying down. It was only about 6:30 a.m the sun was just starting to rise but I was still tired and didn't feel like doing much else. I can only imagine how stupid I look right now, no sun, looking like I'm attempting to shade bath.

"You do know the sun's not even really even up yet right?" Leah says taking a seat next to me. I push down my sun glasses and sigh. "Well I could still be in bed but you brother rudely woke me up about thirty minutes ago" she chuckles at this and picks up a twig drawing with it in the sand. "Yea, he tends to do that, did you slam the door on the way out?" I smirk in response and she laughs. This was an odd occurrence because usually we don't talk or get along when we talk, but I guess since we're older we can just avoid those certain topics. 

"So why did Seth bring you to the meeting last night?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

I snort, "I thought your brother was trying to sneak out to meet a girl or something, then some how I ended up being there in all my awkward glory." At this she laughs and nods.

"That's not really where I was expecting to see you-"

"Wait did you say meeting?" I ask interrupting her mid-sentence.

"Ye-No" she corrects sloppily; I narrow my eyes but let it slide. _A secret pow-wow meeting eh, interesting._ "Well I better get home to make Paul's breakfast, he's probably up by now" she says looking up to the now risen sun, he haddent even been that long.

"Yea okay" I say dismissively looking out into the water. Breakfast right, I bet she had to cook a carton of eggs just to satisfy that boy.

I lay back on the towel once again going over colour schemes for the bathroom's in my diner. Every detail counted right? However nobody wanted to leave me alone and again I was somewhat interrupted, only not by someone talking to me. The boy I remember as Jacob walked by in a huff muttering under his breath. All I could hear were phrases like "I don't even know her" and "This can't be normal". He walked by kicking sand up with his bare feet as he walked down the beach oblivious to everything around him._ Well this could be interesting_. Being the shit disturber that I am I decided to piss him off some more, or at least bring him out of his trance like state. Picking up a small pebble I toss it lightly into the water in which he was sitting by. I heard a satisfying _plop_ and the snap of a neck turning too quickly. I stifle a laugh and lay down again. 

_Thump_. "HEY!" I cry after a pebble landed on my stomach a few minutes later bouncing on to the ground. I hear his low laugher and I glare in his direction, not that he could tell though. Sunglasses cramp my style again, shucks. Being the immature eighteen year old I am I stick my tongue out at him only causing him to laugh more. This time I was going to make my statement, slowly I remove my sunglasses and gaze into his chocolate brown pools for the first time. 

Suddenly all his laughter ceases and he looks at me oddly before muttering to himself once more and disappearing down the shore line. _What an odd boy, cute but odd_.

(A/N: We're just going to pretend that in order for someone to imprint in this case Jacob, you have to look the person directly in the eye and this didn't happen till now because they only briefly met the might before. Kapeish?)


	3. Shadows In The Night

"You have weird friends" I announce walking back into the house around 1. I had fallen asleep on the beach and was now trying to avoid my aunt. She didn't really like when people had sunburns, she tended to go on rant about cancer, though I usually don't get burned because my skin is naturally brown because of my father.

"What do you mean weird friends?, and by the way thanks for waking me up when you left." Seth answers through a mouth full of sandwich. "I mean what I say and I say what I mean, and just returning the favor" I reply scooping some chips of his plate. "Hey! get your own!", "You don't need anymore food you eat enough for five people."

* * *

"So I hear you met Jacob?" Seth teases at dinner, a very late dinner it was around 8.

"Yes, he would be the 'weird friend' I was referring to this afternoon" I reply confused my aunt looking between the both of us.

"He said you were at the beach, throwing rocks at each other?" ..._Yes, so what does it matter nosy cousin_!

"Yea, well he was mumbling, it was annoying" I say airily, I wasn't going to admit I thought he was attractive. Also if I did it sure as hell wouldn't be to Seth. Knowing Seth he'd go run and tell Jacob like the immature teenager he is. Yes, sure I know I'm hypocritical **BUT **I usually know when to keep my mouth shut. "Why were you two talking about me anyways?" I ask narrowing my eyes over the dinner table. I was beginning to feel sorry for my aunt, this must be like when Leah still lived here, the sibling banter. "Oh, you know... guys talk" Seth answer's eyes dancing like he knows some big secret.

"Well that's surly enough of the teasing tonight, Seth don't you have somewhere to be?"Aunt Sue says staring pointedly at her son. "Yea I have pat...a party... to go to, bye!" his words jumbled and stuttered. I look between my aunt and him, my aunt looking shocked and uncomfortable.

There is definitely something going on.

* * *

"You just think she's hot right Jake?"

"This was different Seth not like that at all"

"Did it feel like you've know her all your life, like your meant to be with her?"

"Yea...wait how did you?..Sam!?"

"Oh boy, we have a problem"

* * *

I could hear the wind coming through my curtain and the bushes out side my window rustling with the wind. I could hear twigs snapping beneath the window and see the shadow of someone on my...wait.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream jumping up out of bed and running out of the room and into my aunts.

"Aunt SUE!!" I cry pounding on her bedroom door as it was yanked open and I fall into the room.

"Amanda what it is? Are you okay? What happened?!" she cries kneeling down on the ground beside where I had fallen.

"Someone was standing in my bedroom window looking into it! What kinda creeps do you have living here!?" I ask hysterically. Her face hardens and I watch her walk to the front door. I can hear her yell something into the night. Slowly I creep out of the room and start making my way to the front door.

"Keep him away from the house! I have a terrified eighteen year old girl in there!" My aunt yells at the unknown person. "I'm sorry Sue, I didn't think he would do that, it was a stupid thing for him to do." a deep and slightlyagitated voice answers. "Well he needs to keep his hormones in check Sam! That is completely ridiculous scaring a girl like that!"

_Wait Sam? As in Seth's not so gay lover? SAM was creeping outside my window, isn't he married_?

"When it happens Sue, it just can't be controlled, I'll tell him to stay away from her window at night though. I'll set some ground rules for him so she doesn't get scared again." _Oh it wasn't even Sam, just some random creeper, greatttt_.

"You better do that Sam, and tell him that I will not stand for his nonsense, what he did tonight was stupid and childish, not to mention he terrified her in fulfilling his needs" my aunt says closing the discussion. I bolt from the door. _Fulfilling his needs oh god that sounds just so wrong_.

I sit in my room acting, normal? "Don't worry it was just Seth playing a joke, go to sleep Amanda." _Sure, Seth..I'll believe that_, I mentally snort. "Okay, Aunt Sue, thank you, goodnight"

* * *

The wolf was back in my dreams. Not only did he seem happier but he had a new mission. He was pacing, he looked confused and lost. _Torn_. In front of him there were two roads, a fork in the road, he didn't know which to follow. The wolf sat down in the middle of the road staring at them both in turn. Weighing the pro's and con's of each road, finally getting fed up the wolf went down the way he came. The decision would be made another night.


	4. Why Would Newton Have Your Number

I jog along the road my ipod blaring in my ears I was heading out towards the highway now I'd have to turn back shortly.  
My brown hair was slung up in a pony tail I could feel the sweat on my face and drenching my clothes I had been out for a good 2 hours now. I stop running bending over my hands on my knees. I was pretty exhasted now I had that long treck back, lovely. A truck turns ans starts comming my way. I move over closer to the shoulder to continue my panting, no need to get run over. A beat up truck looking slightly like mine drives passed before stopping and backing up.

"Hey, are you okay?" a girl asks her face creased with worry, I could tell it wasn't for me though it had been there before.  
"Yea fine, I've just been out for awhile" I say dismissing her ''worry''.  
"Do you want a ride? I'm heading into La Push" she offers. Of course you are, this is the only road that leads to La Push.  
"Uh sure" I say heading around to the other side of the truck, I wasn't going to walk back if I had the option.  
"I'm Bella Swan, are you new here?"  
I nod "Amanda Clearwater, just moved in with my Aunt and cousin"  
"Nice to meet you" she says coaxing the peddle, he truck was just about as fast as mine.  
"Who are you visiting?" I ask, I knew she didn't live here that much was obvious.  
"Jacob Black" she answeres shyly. I laugh getting a weird look from her, "Sorry, I was throwing rocks at him yesterday and.."

She looks over at me with wide eyes, maybe that wasn't how to start that sentence.  
"I ment to say I was at the beach yesterday and we were throwing rock at eachother for a bit".  
"Alright..why?"  
"Not exactly sure, he was muttering tohimself it was kind of annoying I was just trying to shut him up" I say with a shrug.  
She was slowing down now, weather it was because she was interested or wanted to prolong our time together I wasn't sure. "What was he saying, was he okay?" she asks worridly.  
"I don't remeber and I guess so, he wasn't hurt just..thoughtful"  
Bella nods and finally pulls up to my Aunts house.  
"Thanks for the lift" I say opening the door.  
"No problem, See you around?" she asks.  
"Sure, just give me a call" I say heading for the house. I hear her pull away and I walk into the house to find Seth standing at the door looking through the curtins.  
"Was that Bella Swan?" he asks curiously being the annoying teenager he is.  
"Yep, she was going to visit that Jacob kid" I say telling him, then I wouldnt be subjected to anymore of his questioning.  
Seth smiles widly and starts laughing, did I say something funny.  
"Oh wait until she find out oh, this is too good!" he says running over to the phone.  
I stare after him as he dials a number, "Quil! You'll never guess what's happening!" he says looking over at me and turning his back. This place was very weird sometimes it's a little creepy.

* * *

_Ring, Ring_.  
"Phone!" I call into the what I knew was an empty house. I really didn't want to get off the couch this show was very interesting. It's a good thing Aunt Sue had cable because if she didn't I would probably be extreamly bored.  
_Ring, Ring_.  
"Fine, I'll get it!" I yell laughing at myself maybe I was going crazy.  
"Helllllllllllllloooooo" I answer, I was hyper so sue me.  
"Hi, is Amanda there?"  
"Speaking" I sing twirling the phone cord in my hand.  
"Hey Amanda it's Bella"  
"Howdy Bella, What's up?" I ask ignoring the nervouses in her voice.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow? I could show you around Forks" she offers.  
"Sure sounds good" I agree, I had nothing better to do.  
"Would you mind if my boyfriend came with us?"  
_Akward third wheel, tempting_.  
"Uhh, no, sure"  
I hear her laugh, "His sister's joining us too apparently, is **that** okay?"  
"Yea" I say with more enthusiam, better then being a third wheel.  
"Pick you up at noon?" she asks. I agree and we hang up.

Theres a knock on the door and I hault going to the couch and head towards the door sighing. I hate people who interrupt my television time. I open the door and see, nothing. A cough sounds and I look down seeing a guy in a wheel chair over by the porch swing.  
"Oh hi" I apoligize blushing slightly.  
The man chuckles, "Is Sue home?" I shake my head, "She took Seth into town for some shoes or something" I explain to her gentelman caller. Okay okay, I didn't know that fore sure but he was a man, and was calling on her. Wink wink.  
"Okay, tell her Billy came by then please?"  
I nod and head back into the house.  
"Nice meeting you Amanda" he says in a strong voice, I hault over the threshold.  
"Nice meeting you too Billy" my eyebrows form together in confusion. How did he know my name? Well I guess everyone would I mean they don't get new people often.

I run to the couch no one was going to stop me now. NCIS here I come. I walk over to the window to close the drapes the setting sun was creating a glare off the TV and that was not loved. I brifly look out the window to see Billy wheeling his way back towards where I guess his house was. I close the drapes and turn back towards the couch.  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' I scream seeing Seth sitting in my place munching my popcorn.  
"What... how... when?" I stutter walking over and grabbing my chips out of his hand.  
"Not my fault the TV is so loud you can't hear me comming in" he says laughing and moving his feet so I could sit. I glare at him the TV wasn't even that loud, I would of heard him that I know for sure.

* * *

"Hey Bella, where are the other two?" I ask getting into the silver car, a nice Volvo with leather seats. Fannncyyy.  
"We're going to pick them up" she says smiling and back out of the driveway. I could tell she wasn't used to this car maybe it was her parents.  
I nod and sit back in the seat listening to the music that was comming out of the speakers, it was Classical but nice.  
"So how long have you and this boyfriend been together?" I ask her as we pull onto the highway.  
"Awhile" she says shortly.  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to be-"  
"No no no, it's just a little complicated at times"  
I nod I understood what she ment that was for sure.  
"Have fun with Jake yesterday?" I ask, she nods smiling slightly trying not to seem to happy.

Well pull off the road and into a well hidden driveway, if she haddn't of known where she was going I would of never even saw it. The driveway winds down into the trees, honestly it was kind of creepy. Bella seemed to be concentrating extreamly hard on her driving as we pulled up to a big white house.

"Come on" she says getting out of the car quickly and practically running up the steps. I follow just as quickly not wanted to be left behind. She stops at the doorway and knocks lightly, no one could of even heard that. I was going to tell her to try again when the door flew open to show a very, very georgous guy.  
_Holy mother of god, is this where all the decent guys in the world hide_?  
I hear him laugh quietly and I snap back to reality.  
"Amanda this is Edward, Edward this is Amanda Clearwater" I shake his hand looking at my feet.  
_Well that wasn't at all embarassing._.  
"Are we goinggggggggg" I female voice whines to my right. A small black haired girl was bouncing up and down.  
"Hi, I'm Alice!" she says grabbing me into a hug. _Wow these people were very friendly, I'm a little crushed though_..  
"Alice don't crush her" Edward says guiding us out the door.  
Bella gets into the passange seat and I climb in the back with Alice who was now asking me a wide rang of questions.  
"So who's your father? Do you have any brothers?"  
Bella turns and give me an apoligetic look and I lean back answering everyone of Alice's questions while we drive towards town.

* * *

"Alice, are you okay?!" I demand touching her hand once more. It had been like ice, she was either dying or had some pretty bad circluation in those hands of hers.  
"Yea, fine why?" she says not affected pulling her hand away.  
"Why?" I scoff "Your hands feel like they've been sitting in a freezer for the last 24 hours and you ask, why?"  
Alice laughs and pats my head dismissing me. These people we sure good at subject change.  
Alice and Edward got out of the car and Bella slid over to the driver seat to bring me back home.

"Your back!" Seth yell's pulling the car door open and wretching me out into a hug.  
"Mhm, yea, I am alive" I joke his face stiffens.  
"Hey Bella"  
"Hey Seth, how are things?"  
"Good" he says simpily leading me towards the house.  
"Bye Bella, I'll talk to you soon" I call waving over my shoulder, she waves from her car before backing out and heading back to the Cullens.

"Hey Manda, look who I found walking around alone like a loser today" Seth says jokingly when I arrive in the living room later after a shower. Jacob was sitting on the couch while I was standing there in a tank top and short, shorts.  
"Hum..this is akward.." I mutter sitting on the love seat putting a pillow infront of me to sheild my body from Jacobs wandering eyes. This kid was like 16, I was 18 his eyes should not be wandering so much.  
His gaze kept shifting it was making me slightly uncomfortable, "I'm going to go out for a drive" I say heading to my room to change again. I'm thinking about maybe getting some camping gear, maybe Bella and I could so camping or something.

I drive into town to Newton's I think Bella called it, I couldn't really hear because Edward had started laughing as soon as she uttered the first word. Apparently there was something deeply halirous about the store.  
I close the door tomy truck and walk in my wallet burning a hole in my pocket, I was itching to spend a great deal of my inheritance. I never splerged.  
"Hey Welcome to town, can I help you with anything" I eager voice asks making me jump in suprise I had been looking at tents. I see a blonde boy with glassy blue eyes, I think I now knew what was so funny about Newtons.  
"Uh I'm fine actually.."  
"Mike Newton, my parents own the place"  
_No, you don't say_...  
"Hello Mike" I say not offering my name, I didn't want to be on his mailing list.  
"Your name?" he asks with a smile.  
"Cindy, Cindy Pickles" I say seriously shaking his hand. He seemed to believe me, I could hear a chuckle behind me but I ignored it. Mike flushed slightly and told me if I needed any help he'd be out front. I hold in a laugh and nod polietly turning back to the tents.  
"Cindy Pickles?" a voice asks. I turn and see Edward who was biting his lip a bit trying not to laugh to loudly.  
"Are you stalking me?" I ask plainly with no humor in my voice, I was a little weirded out.  
"You wish"  
_True nuff_.  
"Do not" I retort, he just smiles like he knew otherwise. I may think hes hot but Im not one to ruin relationships or step on toes, and Bella seemed happy I would no way do that to her.  
"So what are you doing?"  
"Looking for a tent" I say in a duh tone, I was standing infront of a display.  
"Do you like camping?" he asks cocking he head to the side he looked guienually interested.  
"Yea, actually I was thinking about taking Bella, get to know eachother better. Maybe Alice also, a girls weekend kind of thing"  
I watch Edward carefully compose his face, he looked thoughtful almost as if she was the one she had to ask for permission not her father. I guess he is a little over protective.  
"Camping and Bella, interesting combination. I could tell her if you want, I am heading over to her place after"  
I nod, sure I didn't care. I take the tent I want and bring it up to the cash asking Mike to hold it for me. I didn't want to buy it if I wasn't going to be using it. Mike assured me that he would keep it under the desk and if I needed it even if they were closed I could call him and he would _personally_ get it for me. The whole time Edward was beside me smiling as if it was some big joke. Edward bought a flashlight that he claimed he needed, though I was pretty sure it was the first thing he saw. He payed with a Black American Express Card, you know the kind only RICH folk have. Yea one of them beauties.  
Edward walked along beside me to my car and said goodbye before speeding off.

As soon as Edward was out of sight Mike came running out of the store claiming that he needed my number for inventory purposes. I rattle my Aunts number off to him before speeding out of the lot much like how Edward he just done.  
"Seth, if Mike Newton calls tell him I died" I say walking into the house. Jacob and him were still in the same positions I left them in, Jacob still staring.  
Seth laughs his barking laugh and Jacob frowns at my comment as I waltz over and change the channel while they were distracted.  
"How would Newton know your number?"  
"Inventory purposes" I saw with finger air quotes making Seth laugh again.  
"Should have said a fake" Jacob grumbles.  
"Shoulda, coulda, woulda, too late now, can it Black" I mutter focusing on the movie while Seth continues to giggle.  
Yes giggle, my big manly cousin loved to giggle.


End file.
